Deutschland, warum hast du keine Kinder? Ve …
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Warum haben die Deutschen so wenige Kinder? Deutschland will es Italien erklären, doch plötzlich wird er sich unsicher und stattet den beiden Ländern mit der höchsten Population einen Besuch ab. Warum weiß er selber nicht...


Italien war zu Besuch bei Deutschland. Doch sein Besuch war mehr als ungünstig. Deutschland schien mehr als sonst von Papierkram eingehüllt zu sein. Und so hatte er seinen Bruder darum gebeten, mit Italien und Blackie, Berlitz und Aster einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen.

Preußen konnte die drei Hunde kaum halten, so stark zogen sie an ihren Leinen. Preußens Befehle ignorierten sie. Bei Deutschland hätten sie das niemals getan.

Ganz unweigerlich musste Italien über diesen Gedanken lächeln.

„Grr… die drei tun, was sie wollen!"

„Vielleicht solltest du so sprechen wie Deutschland. Vielleicht hören sie dann auf dich."

„Vergiss es. Das machen die Biester mit Absicht. Wenn West in der Nähe ist oder sie ausführt, sind sie wie unschuldige Engel. Aber wenn ich mit ihnen allein bin, machen sie Randale!"

„Ach, darum hast du so ein Gesicht gemacht, als Deutschland dich bat, seine Hunde mitzunehmen. Haha!"

Der Albino schaute lächelnd auf den Kleineren hinunter. Er hatte so ein süßes und unschuldiges Lachen, dass er den Ärger über die Hunde fast vergessen hatte.

Bis sie plötzlich ganz brutal an den Leinen rissen und Preußen zu Boden stürzte und ein paar Meter mitgeschliffen wurde.

„P-Preußen! Ve´!"

Italien lief hinter ihnen her. Was hatten die Hunde gewittert, dass sie so aufgebracht waren.

Der kurze Marathon endete vor einer Würstchenbude.

„Ach so…"

Preußen rappelte sich auf, klopfte sich seine Sachen ab und wandte sich an Italien.

„Wo wir schon mal hier sind… Willst du auch 'ne Wurst?"

„Ähm… H-haben Sie Pasta?", fragte Italien und schaute unsicher mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu dem großen Deutschen auf, der ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick musterte.

„Nein", kam die Antwort prompt…und hart…und angsteinflößend...

„P-pizza?"

„Nein."

Italiens Beine begannen zu zittern. Warum war dieser Deutsche nur so unheimlich und warum klang er nur so unfreundlich?

Preußen genoss sichtlich die Situation. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass Italien ihm leid tat. Doch dies hielt ihn nicht davon ab, weiterhin zu grinsen.

„Tiramisù…?"

„BITTE WAS?"

Italien zuckte stark zusammen, seine Locke zuckte nervös und er wimmerte leise.

„Keseseses! Italien, hier gibt's nur Wurst. Ketwurst, Bratwurst, Currywurst… Alles, was das deutsche Herz begehrt."

„Ähm äh…"

„Wir hätten gern drei Bratwürste, eine Currywurst und eine Ketwurst."

Eine kurze Zeit später saßen die beiden auf einer Bank auf dem Pariser Platz. Aster, Berlitz und Blackie lagen zu ihren Füßen und fraßen genüsslich ihre Bratwurst.

„Ist das denn in Ordnung, wenn du Deutschlands Hunden Würste zum Fressen gibst?"

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Wenn es unser Geheimnis bleibt, wird West das nie erfahren."

„Oh…okay."

Italien betrachtete sich das Brötchen in seinen Händen. Oben war ein Loch, aus dem eine in Ketchup getränkte Wurst hervorschaute.

Preußen war schon halb mit seiner Currywurst fertig, als er bemerkte, dass Italien noch immer nicht aß.

„Was ist los?"

„Das sieht…seltsam aus…"

„…soll ich dir mal ein Geheimnis verraten?"

„Hm?"

„Die Ketwurst ist meine Erfindung."

„Was?!"

„Ja-ha. Damals, als die Mauer noch stand und ich bei diesem verdammten Russland leben musste, ist mir diese Idee gekommen. Immer wenn dieser Hirni zu den Gipfeltreffen gegangen ist, hab ich mich furchtbar gelangweilt. Ich bin in die Küche, um etwas zu essen. Aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich überhaupt keinen Hunger habe. Mir fiel ein Brötchen ins Auge. Ich nahm es, ebenso wie ein Messer, mit an den Tisch. Ursprünglich hatte ich geplant, es aufzuschneiden, aber ich hatte damit begonnen, es mit dem Messer zu malträtieren. Ja und…plötzlich war ein Loch drin. Da musste ich an etwas denken… An etwas…Spezielles..."

„?"

„Du weißt schon…"

„Nein…"

Es hat etwas mit einer Frau zu tun."

„…? Meinst du vielleicht ein Ohrloch?"

„…"

Der Kleine steht wie verrückt auf Frauen und trotzdem ist er doch so unschuldig…

„Preußen?"

Der Albino lachte auf.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Vergiss einfach. Jedenfalls hab ich an dieses „Spezielle" gedacht und 'ne Wurst reingesteckt. Und schwupps! War die Ketwurst geboren! Nun probier' doch mal! Die Wurst schmeckt ganz anders als die Bratwurst. Sie ist zarter."

Italien biss zögernd in das Wurstende.

„Und?"

„…nun ja…es schmeckt nach Wurst…"

„… Ach Italien. Du hast keine Ahnung. Aber das ist schon in Ordnung."

Preußen legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Italieners und beide betrachteten die Menschen, die an ihnen vorbeigingen. Der Pariser Platz war ein sehr belebter Ort. Italien mochte diesen Ort, auch wenn ihn die Deutschen, ob Mann oder Frau, eine Heidenangst machten. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie an ihnen vorbeigingen, wie einige sich (ziemlich ernst) miteinander unterhielten. Kein Lachen, kein Lächeln. Italien hätte sie gern gefragt, warum sie nicht lachten oder lächelten. Deutschland würde antworten:

„Warum sollte ich lachen, wenn es nichts zum Lachen gibt?"

Und Preußen hätte darauf erwidert:

Keseses! West! Jeden Tag gibt es etwas zu lachen. Aber du bist einfach nur humorlos."

Es war kaum zu fassen wie unterschiedlich die beiden waren, obwohl sie doch Brüder waren. Aber sofort fiel Italien ein, dass Romano und er sich ebenfalls sehr stark voneinander unterschieden.

Während Italien so über seinen Fratello nachdachte, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf. Er drehte seinen Kopf hin und her; suchte den Platz mit seinen Augen nach etwas ab.

„Hmm? Was ist los, Italien?"

„Preußen… wo sind die Kinder?"

„Was!?"

„Wo sind Deutschlands Kinder?"

„Wie kommst du denn plötzlich darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Eben gerade kam es mir in den Sinn…"

Italien dachte angestrengt nach; versuchte, sich an Kinder zu erinnern, die er eventuell gesehen hatte, wenn er immer bei Deutschland zu Besuch war. An 4-5 Kindern konnte er sich erinnern, aber sonst waren ihm hier nie welche begegnet.

Der Albino musterte den besorgten Blick Italiens. Doch er selber sah kein Problem darin.

„Die Deutschen bekommen keine Kinder."

„W-warum nicht?"

Fast schon verzweifelte Augen sahen zu ihm auf.

„Sind sie krank?"

„Nun ja… Arbeitswut geht wohl durchaus als Krankheit durch."

„Was…was heißt das?"

„Sie haben einfach keine Zeit. Alle sind immer nur am Arbeiten. Kinderkriegen ist reine Zeitverschwendung."

„Ja, aber…!"

„West wurde vor einigen Jahren zum kinderärmsten Land ernannt. Weißt du das etwa nicht?"

„…."

Kinder…ärmstes Land…? Aber das würde bedeuten…

„Preußen!"

Der Albino hob eine Braue. Italien klang so ernst und überbesorgt.

„Du sagst das so, als wäre es dir egal…"

„Na ja, äh…"

Preußen fühlte sich unsicher (seit er kein Land mehr war, passierte das häufiger). Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er auf Italiens Frage mit ja antworten sollte. Und warum? Weil er Italien nicht noch weiter runterziehen wollte? Oder weil es ihm selber vielleicht doch nicht so egal war, dass die Deutschen nur sehr wenige Kinder bekamen?

Preußen wusste, was Italien dachte. Wenn ein Land keine Kinder hervorbrachte, dann würde es irgendwann verschwinden… Und West würde nicht so wie er selbst zurückkehren. Er würde für immer verschwinden.

„…"

„Nein, nein, nein…", schluchzte Italien.

Ehe Preußen es sich versah, lief der Kleine davon. Er versuchte ihn nicht aufzuhalten. Er würde zu West gehen und mit ihm darüber reden.

Die Zeit lasse ich den beiden.

Plötzlich begannen Aster, Blackie und Berlitz zu winseln. Mit ihren braunen Augen sahen sie zu Preußen auf.

Er streichelte sie.

„Das könnt ihr spüren, nicht wahr? Ich weiß nicht, was aus West werden soll. Ich bin keine Nation mehr…und er ist erwachsen. Ich kann nichts tun. Ich bin ziemlich nutzlos, was?"

Die Schäferhündin legte ihre große Pfote auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Schon gut, altes Mädchen. Das wird wieder."

Preußen setzte ein Lächeln auf. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Brandenburger Tor. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück, als es erbaut wurde. West war noch ein Kind und es war ein Geschenk an seinen kleinen Bruder. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust hatte er ihm es gezeigt.

Nie hatte er den Blick dieser eisblauen Augen vergessen. Sie waren voll Faszination und Erstaunen.

Damals war Preußen so stolz wie nie…

Deutschland hatte die unausgefüllten Papiere auf einem Haufen gestapelt und die Ausgefüllten auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches auf einem Haufen. Und obwohl er bereits seit den Morgenstunden an ihnen arbeitete, war der Stapel mit den unausgefüllten Blättern noch immer viel höher als der andere.

Er seufzte, massierte seinen Nacken, um die Verspannung zu lösen. Er hatte immer so viel zu tun und fragte sich, wieso die anderen Nationen immer so viel Freizeit hatten. Wie war das möglich? Es kam nur eine Möglichkeit dafür in Frage. Wenn sie sich mehr um ihre Arbeiten kümmern würden, hätten sie auch weniger Zeit, um Blödsinn zu veranstalten. Frankreich, England, Italien…

„Deutschland!"

Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Im Eingangsbereich seines Hauses hörte er die Tür aufschlagen und wie schnelle, hastige Schritte die Treppe hochpolterten und sich seinem Arbeitszimmer nährten.

„Deutschland!"

Die Tür flog auf und Italien sauste hinüber zu ihm an den Schreibtisch.

„Deutschland!"

„Hör auf zu schreien! Du stehst direkt neben mir!"

Als Deutschland zu dem Italiener aufsah, entdeckte er Tränen in dessen Augen.

Was war nun wieder passiert? War er gestürzt? War er auf England getroffen? War ihm eingefallen, dass ihm Zuhause die Pasta ausgegangen war? Alles war möglich. Und da er nicht ohne seinen Bruder wiedergekommen war, musste Deutschland davon ausgehen, dass er ihn einfach allein gelassen hatte.

Na warte Bruder…

„Warum tust du das…?"

„Was?!"

Die Tränen rannen die hell-bräunlichen Wangen hinab. Er ballte seine Hände zitternd zu Fäusten und senkte den Kopf.

„Italien…?"

„Warum tust du mir das an…?"

„Was denn?"

„Kinder!"

„Würdest du bitte deutlicher werden…"

„Die Deutschen bekommen keine Kinder!" Italiens Kopf schoss nach oben und dieser Blick… Deutschland konnte diese Verzweiflung, die von ihm ausging, beinahe greifen, so intensiv waren seine Gefühle. Eigentlich waren seine Gefühlsausbrüche immer sehr intensiv und vor allem echt, aber nie war er so verzweifelt…

„Wie kommst du plötzlich darauf…?"

„Deutschland! Stimmt es, dass du zum kinderärmsten Land ernannt wurdest?"

„J-ja, schon. Aber…"

„Warum tust du nichts dagegen? Sag den Deutschen, sie sollen mehr Kinder bekommen!"

„Bitte? Das kann ich nicht tun! Es ist ihre Entscheidung."

„Dann zwinge sie dazu!"

„Jetzt hört's aber auf! Ich kann sie doch nicht dazu zwingen! Das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit! Und das weißt du genau."

„Liegt es an den Männern oder an den Frauen?"

Deutschland lehnte sich mit einem verzweifelten Seufzer in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Denn…wenn es an den Männern liegt, dann könnte ich doch ein paar Männer aus meinem Zuhause hierherschicken…"

„WIE BITTE? Nun hör mal zu! Die deutschen Frauen haben zu viel Stolz, als dass sie sich von italienischen Gigolos zum Kindermachen verführen lassen! Wenn sie nicht wollen, dann wollen sie nicht!"

„Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Sie arbeiten hart. Durch sie bin ich das, was ich heute bin!"

„Ja…stark, intelligent und kinderlos. Weißt du denn nicht, was das bedeutet? Du wirst verschwinden! Willst du das etwa?"

Italiens Stimme zitterte stark bei jedem Satz, der ihm über die Lippen kam.

„Das ist Blödsinn. Ich werde nicht verschwinden. Die Deutschen bekommen eben weniger Kinder, als Menschen in anderen Ländern. Verstehst du? Weniger bedeutet nicht keine Kinder."

„Und das soll mich beruhigen? Hasst du Kinder?"

„Italien…"

„Bitte geh zu China und bitte ihn um Hilfe. Bei sich zuhause hat er ganz viele Kinder. Oder Indien! Bitte, Deutschland!"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Warum willst du verschwinden? Warum willst du mich allein lassen? Ich dachte, wir sind beste Freunde."

…Drama Queen.

„Er hat mich damals auch allein gelassen…"

„Hmh?"

„Er ist gegangen und nie wiedergekommen. Warum wollen mich alle allein lassen? Bin ich wirklich so schlecht, dass mir das passieren muss? Was hab ich getan? Was hab ich getan?"

Bitterböse weinend lief Italien aus dem Zimmer und anschließend aus dem Haus.

Deutschland hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und wollte mit ruhiger Stimme mit ihm sprechen, aber dann war er schon verschwunden. Nun stand er dort und versuchte sich klarzumachen, was eben passiert war.

Langsam ließ er sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und massierte seine Stirn.

„Vielleicht…mag ich tatsächlich keine Kinder…"

Und vielleicht…hat Italien Recht…

Drei Tage später stand Deutschland tatsächlich vor Chinas Haustür.

Vor zwei Nächten hatte er einen furchtbaren Alptraum. Die Anzahl der Deutschen war plötzlich rapide abgesunken. Kinder gab es gar keine mehr. Und je mehr Deutsche verschwanden, desto älter und grauer wurde Deutschland. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn, seine Haare gingen ihm kraftlos in die Stirn und seine Beine konnten ihn nicht mehr halten. Seine Haut war verschrumpelt und wiesen Altersflecken auf. Sein Augenlicht hatte leicht nachgelassen und das Herz in seiner Brust schlug langsamer…

Er packte sich genervt an den Kopf. Es war doch unfassbar, wie sehr sich Italiens unbegründete Sorgen auf ihn übergriffen. Das war doch lächerlich! Jetzt stand er hier vor Chinas Haustür, wegen so einem dummen Traum!

China sah für sein hohes Alter sehr jung aus. Lag das etwa daran, weil die Chinesen so viele Kinder haben? Oder lag es daran, weil sie ZU viele Kinder hatten, dass es sogar schon eng wurde?

Arg! Was denk ich denn da? Das ist doch Blödsinn… Was soll ich überhaupt mit ihm besprechen? Außerdem ist er Asiate. Wenn ich ihn auf dieses Thema anspreche, könnte er entweder sein Gesicht verlieren oder er wäre beleidigt. Oder beides.

Deutschland seufzte, drehte sich herum, um wieder zu gehen, als er plötzlich mit jemanden zusammenstieß. Überrascht schaute er hinauf in das Gesicht von Russland.

„…."

„Deutschland, was für eine Überraschung, da~?"

„Ah ja, Russland… Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich bin hier, um China zu fragen, ob er mit Mutter Russland eins werden will", antwortete er fröhlich. „Und wo Deutschland schon hier ist, will er auch…?"

„Auf keinen Fall!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich hinter ihm die Tür. Sie drehten sich zu der kleinen Nation, die wütend zu ihnen aufsah.

„Was ist denn hier los? Oh nein, Russland. Willst du jetzt jeden Tag vor meiner Haustür stehen und mir die Frage stellen, die ich JEDES MAL mit nein beantworte?"

„Da~"

„Und was machst du hier?", wandte sich China nun an Deutschland. „Bist du hier, um mich zu fragen, ob ich mit Vater Deutschland eins werden will? Das kannst du vergessen!"

„Um Himmels Willen, nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin hier, weil…"

China hob eine Braue.

„Es ist…eine ziemlich persönliche Angelegenheit."

„…"

China war am Überlegen. Deutschland kam sich so dumm vor. Am liebsten würde er sofort gehen. Aber plötzlich bat ihn China tatsächlich in sein Haus.

„Und du geh nach Hause, Russland. Und komm nicht wieder!"

„Da~ Bis morgen."

„Ggrrr!"

Beschwingt machte sich Russland davon. Deutschland und China sahen ihm kurz nach.

„Komm rein."

Die große, blonde Nation betrat den Hauseingang, streifte seine Schuhe ab und folgte China ins Wohnzimmer. Überall roch es stark nach Duftstäbchen.

China wies ihm an den kleinen Tisch, der seinen Platz in der Mitte des Raumes hatte und ließ sich davor auf das Kissen nieder.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Nein, danke."

Deutschland spürte leichte Verachtung in seiner Frage. Nun gut, er war schließlich sein Feind, aber Chinas Kultur zwang ihn zur Gastfreundschaft.

Also ließ sich die kleine asiatische Nation auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf den Boden nieder, nahm den kleinen Becher (wahrscheinlich mit Tee) von der Tischplatte und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

„Also? Worum geht es?"

„Nun ja…"

Nun kam sich Deutschland erst richtig dumm vor. Wie sollte er ihm das sagen?

Verdammt, Italien!

„Nun…sicher erinnerst du dich, dass ich zum kinderärmsten Land der Welt ausgerufen wurde."

China hob eine Braue.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Und du äh… Na ja…deine Landsleute haben…sehr viele Kinder…"

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen…wie schaffen es die Chinesen, dass sie hart arbeiten und trotzdem so viele Kinder bekommen?"

China verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und musste fürchterlich husten. Dann dieser entsetzte Blick. Deutschland war klar, dass diese Frage ZU persönlich war, als das ein Asiate damit umgehen könnte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein…"

„Du willst von mir wissen, wie die Deutschen Arbeit und Kinder unter einem Hut bekommen, oder?"

„Äh…j-ja."

„Das ist wieder typisch die jungen Länder. Ihr glaubt immer, ich müsst euch immer nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Aber dem ist nicht so. Seit meiner Geburt wissen die Chinesen, wie sie Kinder bekommen und gleichzeitig arbeiten. Es ist eine perfekte Balance zwischen diesen beiden Dingen."

Perfekt? Bei deinen Landsleuten herrscht eine starke Überbevölkerung…

„Das bei dir so wenige Kinder geboren werden ist besorgniserregend, aber es liegt ganz bei dir, wie du mit diesem Problem umgehst. Du bist…wie alt? Zweihundert- dreihundert Jahre? Noch recht jung. Wenn du nicht jung sterben willst, dann solltest du mit den Deutschen ein Machtwort sprechen."

„Aber ich kann sie doch nicht dazu zwingen…"

„Appelliere an ihren Verstand. Sie müssten eigentlich wissen, dass ohne Nachwuchs die deutsche Population sinkt."

„Natürlich wissen sie das. Aber…ich schätze, sie machen sich keine Gedanken darüber."

„Ich sage es ja. Junge Nationen." China schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ihr macht euch immer erst dann Gedanken, wenn es schon zu spät ist. Dabei war ich immer der Meinung, dass du recht intelligent bist."

„…"

„Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Schon gut. Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe."

Als Deutschland Chinas Haus wieder verließ, fühlte er sich im Innern so unbefriedigt. Was China gesagt hatte, wusste er selber. Doch trotzdem…

Er seufzte. Ein weiterer Name kam ihn in den Sinn, den Italien genannt hatte.

Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

Wenig später klopfte er an die Haustür. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Hausbesitzer ihm öffnete.

„Oh?! Hallo, Deutschland."

„Guten Tag, Indien."

Was mache ich hier eigentlich?

Plötzlich war Kindergeschrei zu hören. Nach China folgte Indien mit der Überbevölkerung. Was sollte er ihm anderes sagen, als das, was China ihm bereits gesagt hatte? Das war so…unproduktiv. Keine Ergebnisse, kein Sinn. Wie er es hasste.

„Komm doch rein."

„Ähm…ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid für die Störung."

Deutschland drehte sich auf den Absatz um und ging.

„Ja, aber…"

An einem verregneten Abend saß Romano faul auf der Couch bei sich Zuhause und schaute fern. Es kam ein Bericht über das Anpflanzen und Ernten von Tomaten.

Spanien hatte gemeint, er solle sich doch um Feliciano kümmern, der schon seit Tagen in seinem Zimmer saß und heulte. Romano kannte nicht den Grund und es war ihm auch egal. Aber irgendwie wusste er, dass es etwas mit diesem Kartoffelfresser zu tun hatte. Wegen niemand anderem sonst würde er sich tagelang verkriechen. Sie hatten wohl einen heftigen Streit. Vielleicht würd dies endlich diese dämliche und nutzlose Freundschaft zwischen den beiden beenden.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Zuerst ignorierte Romano den nervigen Besucher. Aber als dieser mit mehr Protest an die Tür klopfte, schwang sich der Italiener mit einem genervten Seufzen von der Couch und stürmte zur Haustür. Er riss sie auf und wollte sie sogleich wieder zuschlagen, als er realisierte, dass es diese verhasste Blondine war.

Deutschland hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und hielt die Tür mit einer Hand auf. Natürlich kam Romano gegen diese Kraft nicht an und schon sehr bald verließen ihn die Kräfte und die große Nation konnte ungehindert eintreten.

„Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, Kartoffel-Bastard! Verpiss dich!"

Deutschland ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und ging unbeirrt zur Treppe hinüber, die in das erste Stockwerk führte.

Er hatte Italien seit seinem Gefühlsausbruch nicht mehr gesehen, aber er ahnte, dass er hier war.

Vor der ersten Tür auf der linken Seite blieb er stehen. Er lauschte einmal, bevor er sacht an die Tür klopfte.

„Italien?"

Jenseits der Tür war ein Rascheln zu vernehmen.

Er versteckt sich unter seiner Bettdecke…

„Ich komme jetzt rein."

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Es war dunkel im Zimmer. Das Licht schaltete er jedoch nicht an.

Hinter sich schloss er wieder die Tür und ging hinüber zu Italiens Bett. Tatsächlich lag er unter der Decke. Nicht einmal seine Locke schaute hervor. Er wimmerte leise.

Wenn Deutschland es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen, dass Italien Angst vor ihm hatte.

Aber er ist verletzt.

Und…ist das nicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass er für ihn sehr wichtig ist?

Der Regen trommelte leise gegen die Fensterscheiben. Dieses Geräusch wirkte im Moment auf Deutschland sehr beruhigend. Und das brauchte er, um nicht eventuell laut zu werden, wenn Italien ihm wieder den letzten Nerv raubte.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den Bettrand.

„Italien…es tut mir leid."

Tief im Innern war Deutschland gerührt, dass Italien sich solche Sorgen um ihn machte. Aber laut sagen würde er das nicht. Das konnte er nicht…

Das Wimmern brach ab. Er wartete, dass er nun weitersprach. Also wie machte er weiter?

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Die Deutschen bekommen zwar weniger Kinder, aber sie bekommen welche. Aber sie bestimmen Zeit und Menge."

Oh Gott! Wie das klingt…

Endlich schlug Italien die Decke zurück, setzte sich auf und schaute mit großen Augen und diesem Blick zu Deutschland auf.

In Deutschland begann es wieder zu brodeln, aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Guck mich bitte nicht so an."

„Aber…"

„Hast du gehört, was ich dir gerade sagte?"

„Sí…"

„Kannst du dich damit abfinden?"

„…"

„Italien, überall sind die Menschen anders. Einige bekommen mehr Kinder und andere weniger. Zu denen eben auch die Deutschen gehören. Ich muss dir das eigentlich nicht erklären. Du bist eine erwachsene Nation und müsstest das wissen. Mal davon abgesehen kennen wir uns nicht erst seit gestern."

Deutschland seufzte. „Lass den Deutschen ihr Leben so leben, wie sie es für richtig halten. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun und du erst recht nicht. Also lass es gut sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Zukunft aussieht. Vielleicht gibt es ein Baby-Boom oder es bleibt rar. Das kann ich nicht entscheiden."

„Nach dem 2. Weltkrieg gab es bei Amerika einen Baby-Boom."

„Hmh?"

„Und auch bei England und Frankreich… Wieso bei dir nicht?"

„Hast du schon vergessen, dass Japan, du und ich die Verlierer waren? Ihr hattet noch Glück. Ihr wurdet nicht so hart bestraft wie ich. Unzählige Männer waren tot. Die Frauen mussten alles wieder aufbauen. Ganz allein! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war absolut nicht ans Kinderkriegen zu denken! Wären die deutschen Frauen nicht so stark, wäre ich noch immer krank."

„…."

„Kannst du es vielleicht ein bisschen verstehen? Vielleicht liegt es an der Vergangenheit. Oder vielleicht sind die Deutschen einfach so, wie sie sind. So wie die Italiener sind, wie sie nun mal sind."

Am liebsten würde Deutschland die Italiener auch nach seinen Vorstellungen verändern, aber das sagte er besser nicht laut.

„Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du so kinderarm bist…"

Ein weiterer Seufzer seitens Deutschlands. „Ich werde nicht verschwinden. Das verspreche ich."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil die Deutschen selber nicht verschwinden wollen. Sie bekommen nur sehr wenige Kinder, aber sie haben dennoch ihre Existenz im Blick. Niemals würden sie zulassen, dass sie 'aussterben'."

Aussterben? Oh man…

„…wirklich versprochen?"

Deutschland verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, natürlich. Habe ich jemals ein Versprechen gebrochen?"

Italien schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die haselnussbraunen Haare schwangen leicht mit und irgendwie konnte die blonde Nation nicht anders, als Italien an sich zu drücken.

Er schlang fast sofort seine Arme um den breiten Körper seines besten Freundes. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das weiß ich doch…"

Deutschland drückte ihn leicht von sich weg und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ist alles wieder gut?"

Italien nickte nur.

„…möchtest du mit zu mir nach Hause kommen?"

Eigentlich wollte Deutschland nach diesem Stress allein sein, aber da dies alles Italien sehr mitgenommen hatte, machte er eine Ausnahme.

„Ja! Sí!"

„Na dann komm."

Italien sprang aus seinem Bett und fasste Deutschland an der Hand. Dieser seufzte ein weiteres Mal und öffnete die Zimmertür. Plötzlich fiel ihm Romano entgegen.

Dieser sprang sofort zurück in den Flur und starrte Deutschland wütend an.

„Die Wände hier haben wohl Ohren…"

„Halt die Klappe, Protz-Kartoffel! Veneziano, wo willst du hin?"

„Ich gehe mit Deutschland nach Hause", lächelte er fröhlich.

„Auf keinen Fall! Das verbiete ich dir!"

„Fratello…"

„Da diskutiere ich nicht mit dir!"

„Er ist alt genug. Er kann selber entscheiden, wo er hingehen möchte…"

„Halt die Klappe, zum Teufel nochmal! Niemand fragt dich nach deiner Meinung. Verdammter Kartoffelkopf, wegen dir macht er, was er will!" Romanos Gesicht war stark rot angelaufen und ähnelte nun einer Tomate. „Du bist ein beschissener Einfluss! Du tanzt deiner deinem eigenen älteren Bruder auf der Nase herum und das guckt er von dir ab!"

„Nun hör mal zu!"

Deutschland tat einen Schritt auf den kleinen Süditaliener zu. Dieser wich sofort zurück. „Wenn mein Bruder und du euch nur halb so erwachsen benehmen würdet, wie es eurem Alter entspräche, dann würden wir euch auch dementsprechend respektieren!"

„…"

Romanos Schweigen nahm Deutschland als Bestätigung und er und Italien gingen an ihm vorbei.

Erst da sah Romano, dass die beiden Händchen hielten. In ihm begann es gleich wieder hochzukochen.

Er warf Deutschland allerhand Schimpfworte hinterher, aber die beiden ignorierten das.

Als sie aus dem Haus traten, nieselte es nur noch leicht. Der Mercedes stand geparkt vor dem Haus.

„Steig ein."

Deutschland schloss den Wagen auf und öffnete die Fahrertür.

„Deutschland?"

„Hmh?"

„Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"

Deutschland seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja."

„Und morgen?"

„…ja."

„Und übermorgen?"

„…ja, ja."

„Und über-übermorgen."

„Äh…"

„Und über-über-über-"

„Genug!"

„…"

„Wir werden sehen, okay?"

Italiens fröhliches Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. Noch einmal verdrehte Deutschland die Augen. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren zu Deutschland nach Hause.

„Darf ich auch mal fahren?"

„Nein!"


End file.
